


He's Probably Fine

by Laina



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Short, written at the time of the update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laina/pseuds/Laina
Summary: Dirk stared at his phone. His heart beat fast. He counted slowly to 10. Jake still hadn’t replied. Okay, okay he was probably fine.--Written in November, 2012 after the release of this update: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007414





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to more of my super short sadstucks that I wrote in the past.
> 
> I just rediscovered this on my old tumblr and decided to post it here. It was just dirk's possible inner monologue after sending the messages at the time!

Dirk stared at his phone. His heart beat fast. He counted slowly to 10.   
Jake still hadn’t replied. Okay, okay he was probably fine.

Dirk had been a little overly clingy recently and Jake just needed a breather.

_Ohfuckohfuckohfuck_

What if he was dead.

No.

Ok, no Dirk, calm down. Deep breathing. In … out..   
There you see that’s better.

He sat down. Maybe he sent too many messages.

What if it makes him seem desperate. Oh my god what.

He pulls out his phone again, ready to message Jake with an apology.

No wait, that’s not what you want to do, don’t make the situation _**worse**_.

Dirk put it back down. Slowly. Jake still hadn’t replied anyway. Dirk realized that yes, Jake was just ignoring him. No he wasn’t dead. He had known that, he was just overreacting. There was no way Jake would just suddenly die after all those years alone on that island of his, and all that time that was spent adventuring.

Dirk kneels down and puts hangs his head.

_I’ve really screwed up, huh?_  


End file.
